Beautiful
by Vanfeny Wolfein
Summary: Había pasado poco más de un año desde el torneo de Futbol Frontera Internacional y el capitán de Orfeo, Fidio Aldena, se encontraba de vacaciones en la lejana Corea del Sur –al menos desde su punto de vista estaba bastante alejado de su natal Italia–. Todo gracias a su madre y su fanatismo por aquel país.


**Original: 01 febrero 2014**

**15 abril 2019**

_Originalmente publicado en LiveJournal. Intento tonto comedia y crack. Hay probabilidad de que algún día continúe esta historia._

* * *

I

Había pasado poco más de un año desde el torneo de Futbol Frontera Internacional y el capitán de Orfeo, Fidio Aldena, se encontraba de vacaciones en la lejana Corea del Sur –al menos desde su punto de vista estaba bastante alejado de su natal Italia–. Todo gracias a su madre y su fanatismo por aquel país, específicamente la música, también debido a su padre y su necesidad de satisfacer todos y cada uno de los deseos –o caprichos, depende del punto de vista de cada quien– de su mujer. No le molestaba estar con sus padres, más bien era el hecho de haber cancelado todos sus planes que tenía con sus amigos de la selección italiana y ¿para qué? Para que al final lo dejaran en el hotel porque su madre temía que su pequeño se extraviara en las concurridas calles de Seúl.

El muchacho de cabellos castaños suspiró pesadamente al tiempo que se dejaba caer a media cama en su habitación de aquel hotel de lujo –la familia Aldena no escatimaba en gastos cuando se trataba de vacacionar–; definitivamente aquellas vacaciones solo serían disfrutadas por sus padres más que por él mismo. Sumado a su aburrimiento, estaba también la temperatura inusualmente alta de aquel día. A pesar de tener encendido el aire acondicionado, sentía que se asaba lentamente en aquel cuarto. Se imaginaba a sí mismo como un trozo de carne en el asador, a fuego lento… quizá su imaginación se disparaba demasiado con tal clima. Decidido a no aburrirse más, optó por salir a dar una vuelta. No creía que sus padres fuesen a molestarse por pasear un rato.

Tomó su llave del cuarto y algo de dinero que sus adorados padres le dejaron por si quería comprar algo de comida, le habían dicho que la del restaurant del hotel no era demasiado buena. Prefirió bajar por las escaleras en lugar del ascensor, en realidad no quiso repetir esa imagen mental del asador. Cuando al fin puso un pie fuera del recinto, sintió que había sido liberado de una prisión. Empezó a caminar sin rumbo fijo, solo se guiaba por la multitud como todos en aquel sitio. Caminó varios minutos, de vez en cuando se detenía para admirar algo que llamara su atención; comprobó que en realidad no hacía tanto calor como pensó, por lo que supuso que el problema era el aire acondicionado de la habitación.

Todo marchaba a la perfección hasta que poso su mirada en una chica de larga cabellera rubia, alta y esbelta que se encontraba unos cuantos lugares frente a él en el puesto de comida que eligió entre los de aquella calle. No pudo evitar soltar un suspiro para después sonrojarse y darse una cachetada mental por portarse de aquella manera. Ni siquiera había el rostro de la chica y ya sentía que le amaba, aunque estaba seguro que era hermosa. Grave error. Cuando su amor a primera vista volteó, pudo sentir que una parte de él se hacía añicos. No era _ella_, sino _él_. Momentáneamente quiso creer que el haber estado tanto tiempo encerrado sin nada qué hacer, había afectado su cerebro y este le jugó una mala pasada; para su desgracia justo en ese momento se le ocurrió hablar a su amor platónico y cayó en cuenta que no estaba tan alejado de él como pensó en primer lugar –solo había un par de personas antes de él–.

Si eso no fuera poco, el chico rubio dirigió su mirada hacia él; esa acción bastó para que se enamorara aún más de aquel desconocido. Su cerebro había mandado al carajo desde hace mucho el dato de que esa persona, su _amor a primera vista_, era un chico y no una chica. Se permitió sonreírle un poco y para su sorpresa el otro le devolvió el gesto, acompañado de un guiño. Pudo sentir como las mariposas en su estómago revolotearon de gusto y soltó otro suspiro. Sí, en efecto, Fidio Aldena se declaraba perdidamente enamorado de un chico cuyo nombre desconocía. Menuda manera de comenzar sus vacaciones.

II

Era un día normal en la vida de Afuro Terumi, al menos dentro de lo que cabe, sus padres no estaban en casa ya que tuvieron que viajar de improviso a Tokio por cuestiones de negocios. No era la primera vez que lo hacían, así que ni se inmutó cuando encontró aquella nota pegada con un imán en el refrigerador: _«__Te dejamos algo de dinero, estaremos fuera tres días__»_, rezaba el mensaje escrito por su padre dada la no tan hermosa caligrafía del mismo. Llevó uno de sus brazos a lo alto del refrigerador y, efectivamente, encontró el sobre blanco que contenía algo de efectivo. Lo suficiente como para sobrevivir una semana. Tal pareciera que sus padres seguían sin percatarse que él podía vivir con la mitad de esa cantidad.

Miró el reloj y vio que apenas eran las 11:00am, bastante temprano para él que habituaba dormir hasta tarde los fines de semana. Pasó un mechón de su rubio cabello detrás de su oreja y regresó a su habitación a cambiarse el pijama. No tenía ningún plan para salir, pero tampoco quería quedarse en casa por el resto del día. Repasó sus posibles opciones, descartándolas casi al instante. Todas eran tan monótonas que ni siquiera pensaba dos veces antes de descastarlas y antes de que se diese cuenta, ya había agotado todas sus opciones. Suspiró resignado a quedarse en su casa y ver unas películas mientras se atascaba de helado.

De pronto, recordó que hace poco habían abierto un parque de atracciones a tan solo unos 30 minutos de su casa, y considerando que sus padres no estaban determinó que no estaría mal salir a divertirse un rato. Por divertirse, Afuro se refería a confundir a los pobres muchachitos que llegaban a cruzarse en su camino; agradecía a los dioses el haberlo dotado de una apariencia andrógina. Buscó en su closet las prendas que luciesen lo más femeninas posible y se vistió con ellas. Cepilló su larga cabellera rubia y se aplicó un poco de delineador negro para enmarcar sus ojos castaños que, en ocasiones, parecían de tonalidad rojiza; después hurgó en uno de sus cajones y encontró aquel brillo labial que tomó prestado de su madre hacia un par de semanas y se aplicó un poco de él en sus finos y pálidos labios.

Antes de salir, se miró en el espejo y sonrió orgulloso de su imagen. Jeans ajustados, una camiseta blanca sin mangas igualmente ajustada lo cual marcaba su cintura, tenis de lona color negro y una boina con estampado escocés. No era un gran atuendo, pero él estaba encantado con sus elecciones. Se paró frente al perchero que tenía junto a su puerta, no se decidía sobre si llevar chaqueta o no. Al final optó por tomar una chaqueta ligera en color rojo pálido con algunos detalles negros en los bolsillos. Nunca se sabía si el clima podría cambiar de cálido a lluvioso o frío. Feliz, bajó las escaleras y tomó sus llaves que había dejado en la mesita que se encontraba al final de las mismas. Pacientemente esperó el autobús que lo llevaría al dichoso parque, en menos del tiempo que había estimado ya se encontraba en el lugar, aunque aún debía caminar un par de calles antes de llegar propiamente al sitio.

Bajó del transporte y empezó a caminar sin rumbo fijo, hasta que su estómago le recordó que no había desayunado. Buscó con la mirada algún puesto de comida, no sin antes quitarse la chaqueta y atarla a su cintura; acomodó con un grácil movimiento su cabello y prosiguió con su búsqueda. No tardó demasiado en encontrar un puesto donde vendían bocadillos, torció el gesto al ver que había una fila, corta pero la había, para ordenar aunque eso le indicó que la comida debía ser deliciosa. Con parsimonia, caminó hasta él y se paró en la hilera a la espera de su turno. Una mujer que estaba frente a él le preguntó la hora y este respondió amablemente después de revisar su móvil.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que sintiera que alguien le estaba mirando. Volteó sin discreción alguna y efectivamente notó que un chico de cabello castaño le estaba mirando embelesado. No pudo evitar sonreír para sí al caer en cuenta de que aquella pobre alma le había confundido con una chica. Se regocijó aún más cuando se dio cuenta del cambio en la expresión del muchacho, al parecer el gusto no le duró demasiado ya que este parecía haberse dado cuenta de su error. Sin embargo, de un instante a otro la expresión sonriente regresó al rostro del chico –el cual de inmediato señaló como extranjero–. Terumi le sonrió de vuelta sin poder evitarlo y se atrevió a guiñarle un ojo sin pena alguna. Aunque tampoco es como si supiese el significado de esa palabra.

Al ver que el otro suspiró sin quitar esa expresión de felicidad, Afuro supo que quizá su tarde no sería tan aburrida después de todo.

Ahora Fidio se encontraba en una encrucijada más complicada, acercarse o no a aquel chico de apariencia tan femenina. Allí radicaba ahora su problema. Dada su posición como capitán de la selección juvenil italiana, la mayoría de personas tendía a pensar que él tenía ya demasiada experiencia con las chicas ya que generalmente era víctima del asedio de estas. Más estaban equivocados. En realidad, era un muchachito demasiado tímido con las féminas y su experiencia se reducía al beso que le dio a una compañera del colegio… cuando asistía al jardín de niños. En pocas palabras, estaba jodido. ¿Cómo iba a acercarse a un chico si ni siquiera era capaz de hacerlo con una chica?

Estaba tan ocupado maldiciendo a cada dios del Olimpo por su mala suerte que no se percató del momento en que su amor imprevisto se acercó a él.


End file.
